


Не болит голова у принца?

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2017



Series: Пес его высочества [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Мигрень у Джека приключается ну очень не вовремя.





	Не болит голова у принца?

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не болит голова у принца?  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5560 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif), Брок Рамлоу, спойлер  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** экшн, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Мигрень у Джека приключается ну очень не вовремя.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Происходит в той же вселенной, что и работа команды **WTF Kings 2017** [«Prince's Hound»](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p212009193.htm?oam#more4) и после описанных там событий. Разрешение автора получено. AU по отношению к канону Королей. AU по отношению к каноничному Рамлоу - ГИДРы нет и не было в его жизни.  
>  Имеется несколько бранных слов.  
> Отчасти по заявке из зимнего комчата - почитать бы кроссовер с [«Судной ночью»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/770805/).  
> *Тазбекистан - название вымышленного государства, взято из серии 9х02 сериала [«Призраки» (Spooks) телеканала ВВС](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B8_\(%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB\)).  
> **РВП - расчетное время прибытия.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2017 - "Не болит голова у принца?"

**Брок**

Самолет — небольшой частный джет, один из трех, которыми владела королевская семья Гильбоа, — лег на левое крыло и заложил аккуратный вираж над королевским аэропортом Шайло. Далеко внизу Брок различил узкую стальную ленту шестиполосного шоссе и аккуратные квадраты городских кварталов в нескольких милях к западу. Ну, вот мы и дома, пронеслось в голове, и он фыркнул про себя: стареешь, пес, раз так тянет к знакомой подстилке.

Они не были в Гильбоа несколько месяцев. После покушения на короля, раскрытого заговора и последовавших за этим репрессий умасливать политическую общественность, восстанавливая на международной арене репутацию благословенной Господом монархии с благодарным народом и мудрым правителем, пришлось долго и муторно. Сайлас остался в столице, отчасти потому, что бодро прошагать во главе танковой колонны у него получилось только благодаря лошадиной дозе обезболивающего и стимуляторов, отчасти из желания лично убедиться: никто из тех, кто хоть сколько-нибудь помогал старшему Кроссу, не уцелеет. Так что программу незапланированных международных визитов едва оправившийся от ранения Джек взял на себя.

В салон заглянула стюардесса, но Брок не дал ей заговорить, предупреждающе вскинув к губам палец. Светло-серое ковровое покрытие салона погасило стук ее каблуков. Она подошла ближе и понимающе улыбнулась, увидев Джека дремлющим — ну, во всяком случае, Брок очень надеялся, что принц дремал, — в просторном кресле с темной повязкой на глазах. Стюардессу звали Рина, и в ее карих глазах плясали смешинки даже во время самых утомительных перелетов. Она подошла к его креслу, изящно прогнувшись в пояснице, шепнула на ухо, мазнув ресницами по щеке: «Заходим на посадку, сэр. Вам и его высочеству нужно пристегнуться», — и выплыла из салона, покачивая шикарной задницей, обтянутой строгой серой юбкой-карандашом, и прихватив с собой скомканные салфетки, наполовину пустую бутылку с нагревшейся минеральной водой и бокал.

Самолет плавно накренился чуть влево и снова выровнялся. Постройки аэропорта внизу уже не казались спичечными коробками, разбросанными шаловливым ребенком. Земля плавно неслась навстречу, непрестанно увеличиваясь в размерах. Деревья по обе стороны от посадочной полосы, несколько минут назад казавшиеся игрушечными, выросли. Серое покрытие казалось все ближе и ближе. Самолет вздрогнул, коснувшись его выпущенными шасси, и тяжело покатил дальше, резко перестав напоминать изящную легкокрылую птицу.

Джек пошевелился, сдвинул повязку на лоб и, не открывая глаз, хрипло спросил:

— Прилетели?

**Джек**

Голова казалась металлическим шаром, который одновременно наполнили расплавленным свинцом и натуго обмотали стальными полосами, для верности приладив их прямо к черепу трехдюймовыми болтами. После ранения в Лисьем лесу мигрень случалась у Джека достаточно часто, так что он начал повсюду носить с собой маленькие малиновые пилюли и научился распознавать первые, безобидные еще признаки грядущего приступа. В этот раз он почувствовал их на торжественном приеме у президентской четы Тазбекистана*, где его — зная, что он завершает и без того затянувшуюся череду международных визитов, — просто рвали на части. Возможности уединиться даже на несколько минут не было решительно никакой, даже несмотря на практически угрожающее присутствие Брока за левым плечом.

Когда, оказавшись наконец в машине, Джек закинул в рот сразу две пилюли и проглотил не запивая, Брок окинул его внимательным взглядом и коротко предложил:

— Задержимся на пару дней? 

Джек с тяжелым вздохом откинул голову на подголовник и прислушался к себе. Боль, призрачной тенью маячившая в районе затылка, вроде бы приутихла, затаилась, убаюканная таблетками и ровным ходом автомобиля.

— Дома отлежусь.

Машина повернула, и сквозь полуприкрытые веки Джек увидел, как скривился Брок — тот терпеть не мог ездить не за рулем и тем более в пассажирском салоне. Джек несильно пихнул его носком модной туфли, и раздраженное выражение на лице телохранителя чуть сгладилось.

За ночь хуже не стало — Джек сделал все возможное, чтобы не пропустить очередной прием таблеток, — но по мере того, как самолет, оторвавшись от земли, начал набирать высоту, почувствовал, как затылок стремительно наливается тяжелой пульсацией. От небрежно обмотанного вокруг шеи легкого шарфа горло сдавило слабым пока еще ощущением тошноты. Джек, нетерпеливо дергая, стащил его и запихал в карман. Боль наполнила затылок и поползла к правому виску.

— Твою ж мать, — еле слышно проворчал Брок где-то рядом. Джек почувствовал, как кресло под ним перетекает в полулежачее положение, и услышал, как на иллюминаторах торопливо опускаются шторки. «Твою», — мысленно согласился он.

**Брок**

— С возвращением в Гильбоа, ваше высочество, — дружно пожелали выстроившиеся у трапа стюарды и стюардессы, и Джек, сверкая зубами и отражающей поверхностью солнечных очков, скрывающих пол-лица, растянул губы в улыбке, которая, правда, больше напоминала оскал раненого, но все еще огрызающегося животного.

Снаружи пахло топливом, озоном и асфальтом, успевшим немного прогреться за короткий зимний день. Затихая, гудели двигатели, щелкала остывающая обшивка. Джек остановился, словно для того, чтобы оглядеться, и Брок, пользуясь моментом, пошел вперед. Принц, медленно переставляя ноги и стискивая начищенные перила рукой, спускался следом.

Лимузин с приветливо распахнутыми дверцами уже ждал у трапа. Брок бесцеремонно выгнал водителя, отобрал ключи и, даже зная, что машина чиста, все равно проверил ее — было что-то такое в воздухе столицы, отчего он моментально становился параноиком. Джек молча подождал, пока он закончит, так же молча забрался в салон и, дождавшись, когда Брок аккуратно прикроет дверцу, улегся на широкое сиденье. Забираясь на место водителя, Брок постарался столь же осторожно прикрыть и свою.

Он старательно объезжал малейшие неровности дороги и входил в повороты по максимально широкой петле, но милях в полутора от Шайло Джек окликнул его с заднего сиденья. По сдавленному голосу все было понятно и без слов. Брок прижался к обочине, стараясь не дать колесам съехать с асфальта на неровный придорожный грунт. Когда он открыл дверцу со стороны Джека, тот уже сидел, зажмурившись и часто мелко дыша. Принц высунул из салона длинные ноги, посидел немного, упираясь в колени сжатыми кулаками, свесив голову и тихо матерясь сквозь стиснутые зубы. Брок неподвижно стоял рядом, закрывая его от бледного зимнего солнца.

Через несколько минут Джек задышал спокойнее, тяжело сглотнул и взял у Брока открытую бутылку.

— Ненавижу это, — простонал он, немного покатав воду во рту, прежде чем проглотить. Брок сочувствующе скривился.

Мимо по шоссе время от времени проносились машины, и оранжевые флажки на капоте трепетали в потоке холодного воздуха. Джек передернул плечами. На нем был тонкий серый свитер с V-образным вырезом, джинсы и кожаная куртка, из кармана которой по-прежнему торчал шарф. Брок стащил с себя пальто и накинул ему на плечи, размышляя, не стоит ли вызвать прямо сюда дворцового невролога с его чудотворным коктейлем из физраствора, мышечного релаксанта и подлежащих строгому учету опиатов, которые, к сожалению, не лечили боль, но надежно вырубали принца на полсуток-сутки. Представил, сколько придется прождать его на горько пахнущей выхлопными газами трассе, и передумал.

Джек сделал еще пару глотков, осторожно выпрямился и кивнул, давая знак, что можно ехать дальше. Через пятьсот ярдов пришлось остановиться снова. И еще через двести. На четвертый раз Джек, в равной степени измученный и разъяренный, свесился с сиденья и сунул два пальца в рот, едва открыв дверцу. Помогло, хотя Броку пришлось, неловко пристроившись на краешке сиденья, сначала держать принца за лоб и плечи, пока тот содрогался в остаточных сухих позывах, а потом просто держать, пережидая полуобморочную слабость.

**Джек**

На какое-то время стало легче — во всяком случае, до Шайло они добрались без задержек, — а потом накатило опять. Яркие огни оранжевых фонариков, опутывающих облетевшие древесные кроны, проникали даже под плотно сомкнутые веки и раскаленными гвоздями впивались в мозг. Нетерпеливое гудение клаксонов — послеобеденные пробки как раз плавно перетекали в вечерние — и городской гул словно шипастые стальные шары перекатывались в голове, стукаясь о стенки черепа и друг о друга. Джек с трудом проглотил стоящий в горле горький вязкий ком.

— Пять минут, — вполголоса сказал Брок. — Может, восемь.

— Отставить панику. — Джек слабо улыбнулся, хотя болела уже вся правая половина лица. Он увидел в зеркале заднего вида, как Брок, не сводя глаз с дороги, стиснул зубы так, что на щеках заходили желваки, и снова прикрыл глаза. Не имело значения, пять или восемь — боль никуда не денется еще пару суток, может быть, меньше, если ему повезет. Жаль только, что он никогда не был везунчиком.

Лимузин перебрался через лежачего полицейского, и Джек стиснул зубы, сдерживая вновь подкативший к горлу крик. Хотелось свернуться клубком на сиденье, но тогда снова начало бы тошнить. Мигрень — жестокая штука, ее нельзя вылечить, замолить или изгнать лекарствами — только переждать, и Джек был смутно рад, что уже совсем скоро сможет сделать это в собственной постели, где не будет никаких посторонних звуков, света, и никто не будет его трясти…

Его передвинули или он пошевелился сам — неважно; боль вгрызлась в затылок одичавшей собакой, накинувшейся на кость. Казалось, голова вот-вот лопнет. Джек стиснул зубы, давя жалобный стон, но какой-то звук все-таки вырвался.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Брок у него над ухом. — Еще чуть-чуть. Держись.

Тяжелая плотная ткань накрыла его с головой, надежно пряча от болезненно-яркого света галогеновых ламп на подземной парковке. Джек почувствовал, как его обхватывают за спину и под колени, поднимают и куда-то несут. Приглушенный тканью нежный звон известил о том, что двери лифта закрываются. Механический голос, ввинчиваясь в виски, принялся отсчитывать этажи. Брок пробормотал что-то себе под нос — наверняка матерился.

— Я могу стоять, — слабо проговорил Джек. Во всяком случае, он думал, что сказал именно это, хотя в итоге получилось что-то вроде «ям-м-мгн-ять».

— Ага, — согласился Брок, и Джек замолчал, привалившись к его плечу головой. Правый глаз подергивался и слезился.

«Пентхаус», — произнес механический голос, и снова раздался мелодичный звук. Джек приготовился удерживаться на ногах, когда Брок поставит его, чтобы достать ключ-карту, но тот каким-то непостижимым образом справился и так. Шаги почти неслышно прошуршали по мягкому ворсу коврового покрытия и четко — по гладкой плитке холла. Начались ступени. А потом Джек наконец ощутил под собой знакомую упругость кровати и мягкость подсунутых под спину подушек.

— Лежи тихо, — предупредил Брок, хотя Джек и не думал шевелиться. Голова пульсировала в такт вдохам и ударам сердца.

Прошелестели жалюзи, почти неслышно открылась и закрылась дверца мини-холодильника.

Тяжелую ткань — пальто Брока — с него сняли, стащили туфли, укрыли пледом по грудь. У губ оказалось горлышко бутылки.

— Почта, — сказал Джек, когда прохладная вода с мягким минеральным привкусом смочила горло. — Расписание. Сводка новостей. Секретариат. Томасина.

— Займусь. Попробуй уснуть.

Это вряд ли, подумал Джек, а потом боль прилила снова — яркая и острая — и утащила его в черное небытие.

**Брок**

В холодильнике, большом двухдверном монстре, продукты из которого чаще отправлялись в мусорное ведро, чем на стол, было ожидаемо пусто: приправы, несколько упаковок дорогого пива да полные формочки для льда в морозильной камере. Брок вытряс их в пакет, завязал, обернул полотенцем, снял берцы и, неслышно ступая, пошел обратно наверх.

Джек лежал так же, как он его оставил — болезненная складка меж густых бровей так и не разгладилась — однако пульс был сильный, хоть и немного частил, так что Брок приказал себе не кипишить и аккуратно подсунул компресс под затылок. Принц вздохнул, чуть повернул голову, но глаз не открыл.

Небо за занимающими всю стену пентхауса окнами медленно приобретало грязновато-охряный оттенок приближающегося вечера. Брок щелкнул переключателем, закрывая жалюзи на первом этаже тоже, и выключил верхний свет на случай, если Джек проснется и выйдет из спальни, даже если в ближайшие сутки или двое вероятность этого стремилась к нулю.

После пяти попыток дозвониться Джеку — Брок видел, как елозит по столешнице из темного мрамора телефон принца — Томасина набрала его: уточнить расписание его высочества на ближайшие дни. Они поговорили как всегда сухо и коротко, и в недрах пентхауса зашуршал факс. Позвонила охрана из фойе — прибыла доставка. Курьер, что нес многочисленные тяжеленные пакеты чуть ли не в зубах, только махнул рукой, когда расплатившийся картой Брок вручил на чай десятку баксов США вместо гелвуйских лавров.

Коробки с почтой и запечатанную папку со сводкой, затребованной принцем, привезли полчаса спустя, но из фойе на этот раз не звонили — у дворцовых служб был допуск. Брок заглянул наверх — убедиться, что Джек в порядке. Тот лежал по-прежнему не шевелясь и чуть склонив набок голову. На простынях виднелись темные пятна медленно тающего в компрессе льда. Пульс чуть замедлился.

Брок наскоро приготовил себе сандвич: побольше мяса и хлеба, поменьше зелени и прочей ерунды — и жадно впился в него зубами, только сейчас осознав насколько оголодал. Джека, когда случались приступы мигрени, выворачивало от одного вида еды. Брок доел, плеснул себе виски, сделал еще один сандвич и принялся изучать присланные по факсу наброски расписания. Как обычно, ожидалось много встреч и официоза для Джека, а значит, много забот для него самого.

Брок мысленно отметил в списке пару незнакомых имен, чтобы пробить позже, подумал, что следовало еще раз проверить локации — мало ли что и как изменилось, пока их не было. Работы предстояло много, но это была работа на знакомой территории, и после долгих месяцев перелетов из страны в страну перспектива прикрывать принца там, где он знал наизусть все закоулки, радовала.

Он как раз прикончил четвертый сандвич и подумывал сходить еще раз проверить Джека да завалиться немного поспать, когда его внимание привлекло необычное движение на мониторе ноутбука. Туда выводились картинки с камер наблюдения в здании и на улице, и, передвигаясь по пентхаусу, Брок старался держать его под рукой или в поле зрения — просто потому, что дворцовая жизнь сделала из него чертова параноика.

У парадного входа в здание остановился темный фургон без опознавательных знаков со включенными аварийными огнями. Водитель вышел, оставив дверцу открытой, обошел машину и, с трудом присев, заглянул под днище. На трех экранах было видно, как к прозрачной двери из пуленепробиваемого стекла подошел охранник, держащий руку на табельном оружии, и знаками пояснил, что стоять здесь нельзя.

Водитель развел руками, показал на машину, вытащил телефон, чертыхнулся — картинка была маленькой, было трудно разглядеть — но, видимо, тот не работал или разрядился. Водитель беспомощно оглянулся вокруг и медленно шагнул к двери, выставив вперед руки и, очевидно, прося позвонить. Волосы на загривке вдруг встали дыбом. Брок, не раздумывая, потянулся за рацией, чертыхнулся — батарейки за время их отсутствия сели — и набрал номер охраны в фойе с домашнего телефона.

Охранник меж тем убрал оружие, достал рацию, вероятно, собираясь вызвать эвакуатор. Водитель жестикулировал, пытаясь что-то объяснить. Рука с рацией опустилась, охранник о чем-то переспросил, потряс головой. Стоящий уже возле самой двери водитель снова замахал руками. В трубке звучали протяжные гудки вызова. Не вздумай открывать, мать твою, думал Брок, прижимая трубку плечом и роясь в ящиках в поисках батареек, — только не открывай! От невесть откуда взявшегося ощущения опасности на руках дыбом встали волоски.

— Пост охраны, дежурный Берк, слушаю вас, — отозвалась наконец трубка, и Брок заорал.

— Не открывать вход! Это Рамлоу! Код четыреста два двенадцать девяносто три. Слышите?! Не открывать!

Но было поздно: охранник досадливо качнул головой, мазнул ключ-картой по считывателю, приоткрыл дверь и, получив короткий резкий удар по горлу, попятился и тяжело упал навзничь, не удержавшись на ногах. В трубке изумленно выругались. Двери фургона распахнулись, на мостовую высыпало несколько крепких парней в темной униформе, со щитками на шлемах и автоматами в руках. В трубке стукнуло, словно ее бросили на стол. Раздался резкий окрик: «Стоять!». Следом прозвучал негромкий хлопок выстрела — глушитель. Дюжина, сосчитал Брок заходящих в здание, подхватил кобуру и, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, помчался наверх, одновременно набирая на телефоне код блокировки лифтов. На экране высветилась красная надпись «Принято», и в следующую секунду полоски на индикаторе сети разом исчезли.

Блядь.

**Джек**

Боль не отступила, нет — притихла, убаюканная неподвижностью, тишиной и темнотой. Свернулась в черепе кольцами, как пригревшаяся на солнце змея. Затаилась. Однако по сравнению с последними десятью часами даже это было облегчением. Может быть, сквозь дрему думал Джек, если он будет лежать так же тихо и неподвижно, а Брок будет время от времени менять компрессы и приносить воды, то он переживет следующие сутки или сколько там потребуется, чтобы приступ прекратился. Он даже, наверное, помолился бы об этом, если б Господь его хоть когда-нибудь слушал, не говоря уж о том, чтобы отвечать.

— Джек, — раздалось над ухом. Брок говорил негромко, но от настойчивости, с которой было произнесено его имя, свернувшаяся внутри черепа змея шевельнулась и заинтересованно подняла голову. — Джек, красный код. Уходим.

Этого просто не могло быть. Брок не стал бы устраивать тренировку, пока он в таком состоянии. Джек с трудом разлепил веки. На мрачном лице Брока ходили напряженные желваки, ремни наплечной кобуры плотно сидели на месте. Не тренировка…

— Твою мать, — с чувством произнес он, садясь на кровати и стараясь не обращать внимания на взрывающиеся в голове фейерверки. — Что происходит?

Брок подтолкнул ему туфли — на нем самом были только носки — и скривился.

— Да херня какая-то, как обычно. Пошли.

Сказать оказалось куда проще, чем сделать. Тело отчаянно протестовало против вертикального положения. Если бы в желудке у него было что-то кроме пары глотков воды, Джека вывернуло бы наизнанку. Перед глазами плавали темные пятна, правый слезился, мокрые ресницы склеились. Каждое движение, каждый удар сердца отзывались вспышкой боли, которая, начинаясь в затылке, охватывала всю правую половину головы и концентрировалась в виске и глазнице. Брок поднырнул под его руку и практически тащил на себе. Джек сосредоточился только на том, чтобы не слишком наваливаться на него и переставлять ноги.

Внизу они остановились, Брок прислонил его к стене, и до Джека донеслось короткое:

— Ты против заначек оружия — я помню. Вычти потом из зарплаты.

Джек разлепил веки и сощурился — даже приглушенный свет больно жег сетчатку. Очертания предметов расплывались, словно кто-то выкрутил резкость на минимум. Брок одним движением выгреб на пол содержимое одного из кухонных шкафчиков, к счастью, состоящее из пакетиков и мягких картонных упаковок чаев и приправ, занырнул туда почти целиком и через секунду вернулся с небольшим чемоданчиком. Внутри оказалась пара дымовых шашек, пистолеты глок и зиг зауэр, пистолет-пулемет Скорпион и дюжина запасных обойм ко всему этому добру.

— Забей. — Собственный голос был хриплым и измученным. — Знал, что не послушаешься.

Брок оскалился, рассовывая по карманам тактических штанов магазины, но взгляд у него был мрачный.

— Держим оборону?

Брок мотнул головой.

— Связи нет. Непонятно, чьи они. Насчитал дюжину, но может быть больше, хорошо вооружены, профи. Выкурят. — Брок сунул ноги в берцы, торопливо затянул шнурки и закинул Скорпион за спину.

— Гениальный план?

Брок вздохнул, сунул зигзауэр ему за пояс и, снова поднырнув под его руку, потащил к двери.

— Боюсь, он тебе совсем не понравится.

**Брок**

Блядская связь по-прежнему не работала — никакая. Когда они выскользнули из пентхауса, камеры в фойе и на первых десяти этажах уже передавали статику, и кто-то методично выводил из строя те, что на одиннадцатом. Опытные попались, суки. Минимум шестеро из них, перескакивая через три ступеньки, наверняка мчались сейчас к двадцать пятому по обеим пожарным лестницам.

Джек споткнулся, на несколько мгновений повис на нем всем телом, но быстро выпрямился. Когда Брок бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, принц был белым, как мел, в правом глазу полопались сосуды, щеку прочерчивали свежие и высохшие дорожки слез, но пепельного цвета губы были плотно сомкнуты.

Они пересекли холл, и Брок решительно повернул к лифтам. Активировать их удаленно без связи он не мог, но запустить вручную одну из кабин — вполне, главное — добраться до той, что ближе.

Двери шахты нехотя поддались его напору. В лицо дохнуло запахом бетона, стали и рабочих механизмов. Брок заглянул вниз. В здании было пять лифтовых шахт, считая те две, что опускались до подземной парковки, и грузовой лифт, доступ к которому был только у них с Джеком и управляющего зданием. Его коробка — самая близкая сейчас — виднелась в районе восемнадцатого этажа. Ну, можно считать, повезло.

— Это и есть гениальный план? — прохрипел вцепившийся в металлический косяк Джек, заглядывая поверх его плеча в головокружительную высоту.

— Лестница справа, — вместо ответа озвучил Брок, натягивая на него свои тактические перчатки. — Двигаешься плавно, аккуратно и на ощупь. Я подстрахую. Как два пальца — всего-то шесть этажей.

Усмешка Джека больше походила на всхлип.

Скобы лестницы, предназначенной для технического обслуживания шахт, были достаточно широкими, но ни черта не предназначенными для лазания по ним без защитных перчаток, страховки и уж тем более в дорогих дизайнерских туфлях. Джек пару раз оскальзывался, налегая всем весом на прижимающего его к перекладинам лестницы Брока, и к двадцатому этажу ладони уже кровоточили.

На девятнадцатом, несмотря на непрестанный шорох гуляющего по шахте сквозняка, Брок различил пару тихих выстрелов и удаляющиеся вверх шаги. Времени у них оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. Он втащил Джека на крышу кабины и присел над коробкой аварийного механизма. Снять предохранители, замкнуть нужные провода… Джек глухо застонал, когда кабина у них под ногами осветилась и, вздрогнув, плавно тронулась вниз. Мелодичный женский голос возвестил: «Восемнадцатый этаж».

— Заткнитесь, дамочка, — проворчал Брок, свешиваясь внутрь вниз головой, чтоб нажать кнопку холла.

— Парковка. Машина, — выдохнул зажмурившийся Джек. В идущем снизу свете было хорошо видно, как на правом виске у него бешено колотится жилка.

— Они не станут палить очередями в фойе, выходящем на центральную улицу.

По крайней мере, не сразу. Иначе просто пристрелили бы охранника на входе. А вот на паркинге закидают гранатами как нечего делать.

«Десятый этаж», — послушно доложила милая женщина.

**Джек**

«Четвертый этаж», — голос милой леди раскаленными гвоздями ввинтился в виски. Правый глаз, казалось, сейчас расплавится и вытечет. Джек дрожащей рукой нашарил тяжелый зиг зауэр за поясом и на ощупь взвел курок.

— Тихо.

Он почувствовал, как Брок поднимает его на ноги и отодвигает куда-то в сторону, крепко придерживая за пояс рукой.

— И прости.

Джек вопросительно сощурился на него, хотя в полумраке шахты было почти терпимо, а решетку на потолке кабины Брок задвинул.

— Глушителей в той заначке не было.

«Первый этаж», — возвестила чертова баньши. Кабина у них под ногами дрогнула, останавливаясь, Брок молнией рванулся куда-то вниз и вперед, и оглушительными, разрывающими череп на части раскатами грома загрохотали выстрелы.

Кажется, Джек упал, потому что до крови ссаженные колени обожгло болью, но по сравнению с той, что перекатывалась в голове, она была практически не ощутима. Во рту стоял медный привкус крови, и он не сразу понял, что прикусил губу. Джек уже отчетливо ощущал на коже прохладные кольца подступающего беспамятства, но соскользнуть туда ему не дали.

— Пошли.

Его руки — в одной все еще был зажат зигзауэр — бесцеремонно отодрали от ушей. Спугнутая вернувшимися звуками темнота отшатнулась, а боль вгрызлась в него с удвоенной силой, однако привычная тяжесть оружия в руке послужила своеобразной точкой опоры в этом водовороте боли. Перелет, аэропорт, пентхаус, внезапное пробужд… О, черт! Красный код.

— Что..? — начал было он, но Брок уже тянул его к себе — почему-то откуда-то снизу. Под ногами оказалась сначала пустота, а потом твердый пол.

Внизу было темно, под подошвами туфель что-то ломко хрустело, и в воздухе висел знакомый запах пороха и крови. Брок настойчиво тащил его за собой, и Джек сначала пошел, а потом побежал, уже который раз в жизни полностью на него положившись.

По внезапному потоку прохладного ночного воздуха он понял, что они снаружи.

— Извини, — снова выдохнул неизменно держащийся на полшага сзади и слева Брок, и рядом что-то оглушительно взорвалось. В спину дохнула волна жара, но телохранитель уже тащил его в сторону. От прохладного воздуха и, возможно, адреналина соображать становилось проще, несмотря на неослабевающие тиски мигрени. Они нырнули в один из проулков между элитными жилыми комплексами, пробежали футов сорок и остановились у заурядного темного седана, который мог принадлежать любому из обитателей этого района.

Брок хлопнул себя по карманам, и через мгновение щелкнули, открываясь, замки.

— Это уже больше похоже на гениальный план, — проворчал тот сам себе, заводя машину и трогаясь с места — аккуратно, без визга горящих покрышек, словно средней руки банкир, которого капризы беременной супруги выгнали в ночь за солеными огурцами, бананами и васаби.

Джек, поморщившись, потер слезящийся глаз и оглянулся. В одном-двух окнах дальше по улице вспыхнул свет, кое-где на тротуарах появились первые фигуры, завернутые в домашние халаты, но ни сирен, ни аварийных служб, ни полиции, ни скорой слышно не было.

— Какого черта здесь, мать его, твориться… — Брок вывернул руль, уводя машину по направлению к лабиринту многоуровневой развязки. — Что мы вернемся раньше, знали только секретариат во дворце и охр…

Он осекся на полуслове. Джек почувствовал, как в живот ухнул кусок льда.

— Дворец, — выдохнул он, обшаривая карманы в поисках телефона. — Брок, гони во дворец.

**Брок**

Джек чертыхнулся, едва удерживаясь, чтоб не выкинуть телефон в окно. Принц уже несколько минут безрезультатно вызванивал их величеств, потом всех советников с их помощниками по очереди, но раз за разом, кого бы ни набирал, натыкался на равнодушное: «Абонент временно недоступен». Телефон министра тяжелой промышленности, правда, выдал полторы минуты длинных гудков, но, когда Джек перенабрал, номер был уже отключен.

Брок пожевал губу, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, хотя улицы Шайло на удивление были практически пусты.

— Наши? — предложил он. — Сто двадцать седьмой? Тем, кому доверяешь. Тейлор сейчас в госбезопасности. Филлипс в разведке. У меня есть еще номера.

Тейлор ответил почти сразу. Говорили быстро, и выражение лица Джека становилось все более и более озадаченным.

— Паломничество? — наконец переспросил он в трубку. — Всем Шайло? Всенощная? Я не… — Он устало потер глаза и привалился виском к прохладному стеклу. — Ладно, слушай, мне нужен кто-то в дворцовой безопасности, кому ты доверяешь на сто…

Уловив краем глаза какую-то тень впереди, Брок ударил по тормозам. Машина, протестующе скрежеща и отчаянно визжа шинами, закрутилась по пустой улице. Мелькнул смазанный образ темного фургона, похожего на тот, что Брок уже видел этим вечером при не самых радужных обстоятельствах. За рулем сидел тип в темной форме без опознавательных знаков и маске, натянутой на глаза.

«Твою мать», — только и успел подумать Брок. Машина, налетев задним колесом на пожарный гидрант, грузно подскочила в воздухе — рядом вскрикнул Джек, — тяжело опрокинулась на водительскую сторону, проползла еще футов сорок по асфальту и замерла. Скрипели, вращаясь по инерции, покореженные колеса. По смятому корпусу, наполовину выбитым, провисшим стеклам заколотила обрушившаяся из снесенного гидранта вода.

Твою ма…

* * *

Мир качался и вертелся во все стороны. Возможно, проблема была том, что кто-то вытаскивал его из опрокинутой машины — Брок был не очень уверен.

— Мы их взяли, сэр! — донесся до него чей-то полный энтузиазма голос. — Цель номер один с его псиной, сэр!

Чей-то ботинок врезался ему в живот, и Брок понял: «псина» — это про него.

Неплотно прижатая к уху этого ебанутого энтузиаста трубка забубнила в ответ.

— Да, сэр, вылетели прямо на нас с одного из поворотов на Дворцовую, как вы и предполагали.

Снова бубнеж. Рядом взвизгнули пластиковые стяжки.

— Прикажете везти их к вам, сэ…

Трубка разразилась злобным шипением на повышенных тонах. «...ы что… и.. из ма…и...ны вы…т…ли, дег…аты хре…вы?»

— Но, сэр… вы же, сэр… — пролепетал говоривший, видимо, исключительно от досады вжимая запястье Брока в асфальт мыском ботинка. Сука.

Трубка скрипнула, фыркнула. На там конце ощутимо закатили глаза. 

«..адно. Везит… ..х с…да. Да ...е в о...и...с «с…да», а в им…е». Говоривший издал страдальческий вздох, и тут Брок узнал голос, но сделать уже ничего не успел. Его пинком перевернули на спину, мир съехал с предназначенной ему оси, и вокруг снова стало темно.

* * *

Очнулся он от того, что его больно приложило разбитым лбом о грязный пол фургона. Болело по-прежнему все. Левая сторона тела превратилась в сплошной синяк, ребра как-то не очень радостно реагировали на слишком глубокие вдохи, нос, судя по незабываемым ощущениям, был в очередной раз сломан, и… Джек!

Брок дернулся, и ребра вновь протестующе заныли. Но зато ему удалось нашарить связанными за спиной пластиковой стяжкой руками чьи-то пальцы. На указательном правой был надет широкий перстень с мудреным резным рисунком. Принц. Пульс — слабый, но размеренный — прощупывался, и Брок заставил себя выдохнуть. Фургон снова тряхнуло, что-то с силой заехало ему по ноге, и он понял, что по лодыжкам тоже связан.

Изнутри это был обычный фургон: кабина, скамьи вдоль бортов, под ними ящики для инструмента, полупустая канистра, которой и прилетело Броку. В кузове они были одни, связанные по рукам и ногам и брошенные на пол спина к спине. Джек был без сознания, но постанывал, когда машину подбрасывало на ухабах, и тогда сидящий на пассажирском сиденье головорез лениво оглядывался в их сторону и поправлял лежащий на коленях автомат М4.

Его обыскали качественно, чувствовал Брок: стащили и наплечную, и набедренную кобуры, сняли тактический ремень, и даже простой — и тот выдернули их шлевок. Без ножа в правом ботинке было пустовато. Плохо, но… Машина вильнула. Джек сзади хныкнул, тяжело приваливаясь к нему спиной и утыкаясь пятками повыше коленей. Дуло автомата и равнодушный взгляд головореза повернулись в их сторону и, убедившись, что оба все еще в отключке, снова потеряли интерес.

«Ох, парень, — подумал Брок, незаметно сползая пониже, — ты удивишься, сколько новых трюков может выучить старый пес. Жаль только, что ты будешь мертв до того, как я закончу».

Машина круто повернула, покидая основную дорогу, и ощутимо замедлила ход.

**Джек**

Было трудно сказать, что именно привело его в себя: глоток прохладного сырого воздуха, то, что его за шиворот вытащили из фургона, или последовавшая за этим звонкая оплеуха. В любом случае, пошатываясь и сплевывая кровь, Джек открыл глаза и постарался расправить плечи.

Дуло автомата парня в темной униформе без опознавательных знаков смотрело ему прямо в лоб. Стоящий рядом Брок — тоже на коленях и со стянутыми за спиной руками — сверлил того мрачным взглядом. Вокруг было темно: ни уличного освещения, ни вывесок, ни рекламы — они были где-то за городом. Тусклый красноватый свет фар фургона освещал часть гравийной подъездной дорожки и кажущуюся черной в этом освещении траву. Поодаль виднелись смутные очертания небольших построек.

Хлопнула, закрываясь, дверца фургона, и Джек постарался не вздрогнуть, хотя от резкого звука вернулась мигрень, отошедшая было на второй план от притока адреналина в крови и боли в избитом теле.

— Ведем их? — с энтузиазмом спросил караульный, и подошедший посмотрел на него, как на полного идиота.

— Ноги развяжи сначала, придурок. Я этого бугая на себе не попру.

Брок ощерился в кровавом оскале. «Энтузиаст» возился с пластиковыми стяжками так долго, что Джек успел продрогнуть на холодном ночном ветру, но в конце концов их вздернули на ноги и, подгоняя тычками, повели к виднеющемуся чуть в стороне сооружению, отдаленно напоминающему не то сарай, не то гараж. От движения мигрень снова сжала тиски, и Джек не был уверен, показалось ли ему или Брок действительно на ходу ободряюще мазнул по его плечу своим.

Внутри помещения не было ни техники, ни сельскохозяйственного оборудования или охотничьего инвентаря — только свисающий с потолка фонарь, колышущиеся по углам зыбкие тени и относительно невысокий — дюйма на три пониже его или Брока — светловолосый мужчина, что стоял под лампой, глядя в телефон. При звуке шагов он поднял голову, и его рот растянулся в улыбке, и близко не коснувшейся блеклых, равнодушных, как у снулой осенней рыбы, глаз.

— Добрый вечер, кузен, — поздоровался младший Кросс, опуская телефон в карман дорогого полупальто, наброшенного на плечи. — Заставляешь себя ждать, как обычно.

— Поздно получил приглашение на эту вечеринку. — Джек задрал подбородок и небрежно расправил плечи, словно стоял посреди бальной залы, выбирая себе партнершу на танец, а не у черта на куличках, избитый, окровавленный и с раскалывающейся от мигрени головой. Левое плечо горело, как в огне, рукава порванной куртки и тонкого кашемирового свитера под ней напитались кровью и отяжелели.

Глаза Эндрю сузились, и Джек неторопливо провел языком по верхней губе, прекрасно зная, как это действует на людей вообще и на его маленького кузена социопата в частности.

— Ты! — Эндрю ткнул куда-то за спину Джека. — Проверь периметр, убедись, что нам не помешают.

Второй головорез переместился ближе к Броку, но так, чтобы видеть их обоих.

— Хотите, чтобы я разобрался с ними, сэ… — начал было он, но Кросс оборвал его резким:

— Заткнись. И дай сюда пушку.

Бугай, не отводя в сторону направленного на них дула автомата, протянул ему табельное рукоятью вперед, и Джеку стало интересно: он хотя бы был в курсе, где курок? Пока что неуверенная хватка Кросса-младшего говорила не в его пользу.

— Что происходит, Эндрю? — Джек подпустил в голос поддельной искренности и неподдельной усталости.

— Судная ночь, кузен! — Эндрю взмахнул руками. — Ты в курсе, насколько возросла преступность с тех пор, как заключили перемирие?

Джек не думал, что ему дадут время ответить, и оказался прав.

— В полтора раза! Полтора, кузен! Жажда убивать у людей в крови, и, если давать им возможность время от времени безнаказанно ее выплескивать...

Если бы голова у Джека болела немного меньше, он, может быть, и уловил бы во всем этом какой-то смысл, а пока что понимал только то, что кто-то из них двоих спятил окончательно.

— Король Сайлас так вдохновил всех массовым паломничеством к Порту. Конечно, нельзя было устраивать полномасштабное действо так сразу, хотя уверен — я бы и на это сумел его уговорить. Но дядя захотел репетицию, так что пришлось повозиться, чтобы тех, кто особенно мешает, в столице задержали дела. — Эндрю почти застенчиво улыбнулся, пожимая плечом.

— И я, значит…

— Ну. — Эндрю шагнул ближе и на дне его блеклых глаз загорелись голодные огоньки. — С тобой мы всегда можем что-нибудь при…

— Парень, как же ты меня заебал, — устало сказал Брок, поводя плечами, и тут разом случилось множество вещей. Дуло автомата, которым тыкал в них бугай, отлетело в сторону, выплескивая свинцовый дождь в дальнюю стену сарая. Сам бугай тяжело осел на пол, хрипя и цепляясь за горло. Брок подхватил автомат и стряхнул россыпь капель алой артериальной крови с тычкового ножа, который Джек уже по привычке совал в любые свои дизайнерские туфли.

Как Джек и думал, о курке его кузен по материнской линии не имел ни малейшего представления.

— Институт Судной ночи отменяется, твою мать, — проворчал Брок одновременно с прогремевшим выстрелом.

**Брок**

Когда десять минут спустя он вернулся, убедившись, что вокруг больше никого нет и в ближайшее время никто не должен их побеспокоить, Джек уже закончил разговор с не на шутку встревоженным Тейлором и сидел, устало привалившись к стене спиной и затылком. Пистолет лежал у него на коленях, а в руке все еще был зажат телефон Кросса-младшего.

— Через полчаса подтянутся, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос Брока и поморщился, пытаясь поудобнее пристроить раненую руку.

— У них где-то должна быть аптечка… — начал Брок, но Джек устало скомандовал: «Сядь», — и он не нашел в себе сил не подчиниться.

Помолчали. Ночь давно перевалила за самый глухой час, и чернильная темнота на востоке начинала медленно светлеть. Поднялся ветер, задувая по ногам и раскачивая фонарь, пятно света от которого то и дело выхватывало накрытое дорогим пальто тело Кросса-младшего. Кровь медленно впитывалась в земляной пол.

— Прогнило что-то в Датском королевстве… — вспомнилось вдруг Броку.

Джек, с интересом покосившись на него, вздернул бровь и зашипел, когда движение потревожило рану на плече. Брок, игнорируя жалобный стон ребер, сел прямее, пошарил по карманам — своим и принца — и с торжествующим хмыканьем выудил шарф, который Джек засунул туда еще в самолете, кажется, целую вечность назад.

— Не знал, что ты знаток Шекспира, — улыбнулся принц.

— Да угодил как-то на месяц в койку в Сараево — единственным чтивом на английском на сто миль окрест были собрание его пьес, инструкции к лекарствам и Библия.

Джек фыркнул, зашипел и болезненно скривился, когда Брок, ловко обмотав рану шарфом, туго завязал края.

— И как тебе?

Брок пожал плечами.

— Принц у них там был нытик, а так ничего.

Джек прикусил губу, чтобы не смеяться, и все равно не удержался.

— С этой херней пора что-то делать, сэр, — понизив голос, сказал Брок, когда они оба успокоились.

Джек кивнул, поморщился и сполз ниже, пристраивая голову у него на плече. Пиликнул телефон. Скосив глаза, Брок увидел на экране короткое сообщение: «РВП** четыре минуты. Тейлор». Джек вздохнул, линия его челюсти напряглась, а взгляд сфокусировался.

— Пора, — сказал он, и повторил уже жестче. — Пора.


End file.
